Innocence Lost
by couldn't tackle the bear
Summary: Itachi destroyed the entire Uchiha clan years ago and left only his younger brother, Sasuke, alive. What happens when Sasuke discovers that his twin sister, Muzai, was never killed and that she is now Itachi's personal pet? ItaXOC SasuXOC NaruXOC INCEST
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I am a horrible person. I REALLY should be working on my other stories, I REALLY SHOULD. But this idea won't leave me alone and Muzai just won't shut up!

Warnings: This fic will contain incest. It is disgusting, I am aware. If you don't like that stuff, please go away. All flames will be used to cook my ramen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. We all know how fucked up it would be if I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ANIKI!" I sat straight up, jerked from slumber by the nightmare that I could no longer remember.

His familiar red eyes were right there, cold yet comforting in an almost nostalgic way. "The nightmare, again?" he asked, not that he needed to. I always woke up that way when I had the nightmare. "Go back to sleep."

I nodded, pulling up the covers that I had kicked off during my restless sleep. I curled up on my side, closing my eyes in the hopes of sleep coming over me again, it never happened, it never did after the nightmare.

I felt him straddle my waist, "You're not asleep, stop pretending."

"S-sorry…"

I gasped as he turned my body, grasping my wrists and holding them on either side of my head. I had no choice but to look straight into his mesmerizing eyes. "We have an important mission tomorrow, and you're useless when you're tired."

"I know, I'm sorry," I mumbled, ashamed of my weakness.

He released one of my hands and tilted my chin so that my black eyes meet his Sharingan.

"Go to sleep," he softly commanded. I could feel myself getting drowsy already.

_"No!" _my mind screamed, I hated when he did this to me. I hated not being in control of my own body, not being able to wake up until he ordered me to. I needed to be there incase something happened, I needed to be able to fight at a moment's notice. _"No, please…" _

"Itachi-sama…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She managed to whisper my name before being overcome by the sleep I forced upon her.

"She's been getting the nightmare a lot more recently," Kisame commented dryly from the doorway.

"But she still doesn't remember it when she wakes up," I pointed out, pulling the covers off of her sleeping form.

"She will one day."

"No, she won't." I removed the large shirt that she always wore to bed, noticing the fact that she had neglected to wear underwear that night with amusement. Smirking a bit at the sight of her wirey body developing the curves of adulthood, I fingered the collar she always wore, not that she had a choice. I began dressing her, knowing that we had to get going and she might as well be ready when I woke her up.

"She is your weakness, Itachi-san."

"True, but she is also my strength." Pulling her now dressed form onto my back and carrying her towards Kisame.

"Don't tell me you plan to carry her all the way to our target," he moaned, crossing his arms. He hated when I did this, almost as much as she did.

"Fine, then I won't tell you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Zai-chan."

My eyes shot open instantly. Instinctively I reached for a kunai, "How long have I been asleep?" I asked, franticly, afraid that I might have missed something important.

A slight chuckle came from beside me, "Honestly, did you think that I would wake you in the middle of a battle?"

"Itachi-sama!" I squeaked, embarrassed that I had behaved so rashly.

"Let's go," he said, ignoring my red face, "We have work to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Perverted Hermit, leaving me to train by myself while he goes off with some chick…" I was talking to myself again, but there was nothing unusual about that.

There was a knock on the door of our hotel room, grumbling a little about having to get up, I wove my way through my sleeping clones. Wait…why the hell are they sleeping?! Damn clones, stupid Perverted Hermit, asshole knocking on the fucking door…

I jerked the door open, which probably wasn't the best idea because that Perverted Hermit put us in a kinda old hotel and the door wasn't too sturdy…

I was cut off from my mind ramblings when I looked up to see Sasuke…

No…this guy was defiantly not Sasuke.

He was taller, his hair was the same black color only longer, he had dark rings under his eyes, just his aura gave me the creeps, and his eyes were the most frightening things I had ever seen.

"Heh…this brat is the one with the Kyuubi inside him? He doesn't look that tough."

I jerked my head up to see a man with blue skin standing behind the Sasuke-look-alike. He wasn't nearly as scary as the Sharingan-guy but I don't think I would want to face him in a fight.

How do they know about the Kyuubi?

Why is his skin blue?! And what the hell is with his pointy teeth?!

Are they wearing the same clothes? What's up with that?!

Before I could even go through all of my rhetorical questions someone wrapped their arms around me and held me in a headlock from behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. We've been over this. I no own, you no sue.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while…

hides from sio-chan and her axe of doom

Oh, btw: anything in third person is a flashback.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in the building: I could smell the blood of our family resonating from his very soul.

The bastard who was going to die by my hands.

"Uchiha Itachi."

All I had done was turn the corner and there he stood, black cloak with red clouds, angry red eyes that saw through your skin to the things you tried so hard to hide. Just seeing him sent a fiery rage through my veins, I could feel the chakra gathering in my eyes as the Sharingan activated of their own accord.

"I'm going to kill you!"

He.

Didn't.

Even.

Look.

At.

Me.

His weird fish-like friend spared me a glance, and asked calmly, "The Sharingan? Who is he?"

"No one worth killing."

"Bastard!" Chidori activated, I charged aiming straight for his exposed back, _He should know better than to turn his back on the enemy, this gives me the perfect opening. _

Or so I thought.

A flash of red caught my eye, stepping in front of me in a vain attempt to block my target. I passed them in less than a second, thanks to the super speed that Kakashi-sensei taught me during the Chunnin Exams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Zai-chan," Itachi paused in their training to look at the little ten-year-old that stood in front of him. _

_"What is it Itachi-sama?" She blinked at him with her big black eyes that had just achieved Sharingan a few weeks earlier. _

_"When I die, your new master will be whoever kills me." _

_"What? No! I don't want anyone as my master but Itachi-sama!" _

_"That's an order, Zai-chan." _

_It was at that point that Muzai decided to become stronger than anyone; strong enough to destroy anyone that wanted her precious Itachi-sama dead so that she could stay with him forever. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't touch him!"

The scream resonated through the hallway as something grabbed the back of my collar and used my momentum against me to throw me across the room.

I nearly blacked out as my head hit the wall.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes were her feet. They were nice feet, obviously a girl's, with the nails painted black and perfectly sculpted toes. She was wearing black pants, tight around the waist and hips but loose around the ankle: ninja pants. A dark, almost blood red shirt adorned her torso with sleeves so long they covered her hands. The body under these well-fitted clothes was that of a pre-pubescent girl's: lean and narrow, only just beginning to form the curves of womanhood.

I turned my head upward to get a good look at my attacker's face.

A pair of Sharingan eyes stared back at me.

Her face was that of an angel's, soft and sweet; a small, straight nose, big eyes and perfectly shaped lips.

Just what she would look like if he hadn't killed her.

I laughed, "Itachi, you're a real bastard. Trying to play with my mind by sending a replica of what she would look like all these years later: I never thought you would sink so low."

Suddenly, my throat was grabbed and I was being dragged upwards by her look-alike, "Don't speak to Itachi-sama like that!"

That's when she really began to choke me.

"You…why do you smell like him?" There was anger in her voice and, though it was barely detectable, fear.

"Zai-chan…" Itachi began.

"HE REEKS OF OROCHIMARU!"

Could she really sense the aura around the curse seal? Even after Kakashi-sensei had sealed it?

A look of mild interest donned Itachi's face for a moment before it turned stoic again, "I said he wasn't worth killing."

"You also said to kill anyone who is associated with Orochimaru!"

"Make an exception."

She dropped me like a brick.

I gasped as I hit the floor, coughing up a small amount of blood…was that a cracked rib? I tried to pull myself up before she kicked me in the chest. Well, it's definitely a cracked rib _now_.

She was crouched by my side, staring at my face, "Why…do you look like us? I thought we were the only ones with the shar…"

"Go to sleep, Zai-chan."

A look of sheer panic crossed her face until she collapsed on the ground in what I could only assume was sleep, as she was still breathing.

"She really is the perfect pet, so obedient," My so-called older brother stood over us both, face as impassive as ever.

It didn't really occur to me until later that she was alive and breathing next to me but I spat at him anyway, "Pet?! Don't you mean slave?"

He glanced at me, and I realized for the first time that he was speaking to his fish of a partner, not me, but I suppose he decided to humor me and respond, "No. A slave is held against their will and forced into work they don't want to do. A pet, on the other hand, can run away or disobey its master whenever it pleases."

"Bastard…" I managed to choke out as he pulled me to my feet using my throat as a hand-hold.

"Insulting our mother, Sasuke? That's so unlike you," he paused, looking into my now black eyes, "You're still too weak, otouto, perhaps I should remind you of that night five years ago?"

It wasn't a question, not really.

His cursed eyes swirled as the Mangekyou Sharingan activated and I was sent to my own personal hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As my eyes opened to the real world again, Itachi was still there. I could feel the tears running down my face as all the memories of that night flashed through my mind as if it had just been yesterday.

Mother and Father dead in the dojo.

My entire family massacred in one night, their blood staining the streets with rivers of red.

But one thing bothered me and I couldn't put my finger on it, but somewhere in the deep recesses of my memories I knew something was not right…

"I'll leave her with you for now."

The man who was no longer my brother stood above me, "Tell her these words exactly or you may have a homicidal ninja on your hands, 'Sit baby a inn stoop wine drop no out sky it lull I as she all blur be a true rank'."

I blinked, the gibberish not making any sense, "Wha…?" I tried to speak but my throat was too sore to form any real words.

"Take good care of my pet, Otouto."

He walked away then, the blue-skinned man following without a word; I tried to stand but couldn't even move a finger.

"Muzai…" I managed to force out, looking at the dark angel asleep next to me.

Then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Innocent…" was all Sasuke said before his head hit the floor.

The two guys in the weird cloaks were gone, just walked away like nothing had happened. I ran over to Sasuke, who was beaten bloody, I shook him yelling, "'Innocent'?! Who the heck is innocent, Sasuke-teme? That tall guy? I thought his name was Weasel? And besides he didn't look too innocent to me! And there was Shark-man…but I mean…he doesn't look innocent either…"

"What's going on? I leave for ten minutes and look what happens!"

"ERO SENNIN!" I screamed, he surprised me after all! "Where have you been?! Don't pull that 'Been gone for ten minutes' excuse on me! You were gone for like six hours," (okay, more like three, but still!) "And these crazy guys came and Sasuke was all 'CHIDORI!' and…and there was this girl and…" I took a deep breath to continue my rant but that stupid toad-man cut me off.

"Naruto, Sasuke's badly hurt, so you need to make this as clear and concise as possible."

"Right. Okay." I took another breath and began, "I was hard at work training when these two guys in black cloaks with these weird red things that now that I think about it kinda looked like clouds knocked on the door! They were all 'you have to come with us, Naruto' and I was like 'holy shit!' and there was that girl right there and she grabbed me and then Sasuke came out of no where and started attacking one of the guys who had the Sharingan, by the way. But…but then the girl came out of no where and started beating the shit out of him screaming stuff about 'don't hurt Weasel-sama!' It was actually kinda funny…Sasuke got beaten up by a girl!" I laughed and Ero-sennin was glaring at me.

"Uh…right…then Weasel told the girl to go to sleep and then she just passed out on the floor right there…and she hasn't moved since…But then Weasel grabbed Sasuke and they started talking but I couldn't hear them very well…but he said something about a 'pet' do you think Sasuke has a pet? But anyway! Sasuke started screaming, and seriously I haven't heard him scream that loud since the curse seal was activated during the Chunnin Exams. Then he collapsed and Weasel said some more stuff…and then the just left! And Sasuke said something really weird 'innocent' don't you think that's weird? I think it's weird that he would just say that before he passed out?"

"Muzai."

I blinked, looking at Ero-sennin, "What?"

"That girl," he motioned to the pretty thing asleep next to Sasuke, "Her name is Muzai, or Innocent as you so aptly translated."

"Oh."

"And 'Weasel'? That was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother," he bent over to pick Sasuke up gently in his arms, "You get the girl, we're going to have to carry them back to Konoha."

I nodded, not really understanding what was going on…but that's not too uncommon when it comes to me so I was used to it.

I picked up the girl…Muzai…Innocent…Dark angel with Sasuke's face. She smelled nice, like the forest during a rain storm and I idly wondered if all girls smelled that nice as we ran back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just so you guys know: There are gonna be a bunch of random time-skips that only make sense if you've read the manga. I assume that everyone who reads this has read the manga, if you haven't well…there are spoilers! SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA ARE IN THIS STORY!!!

That being said:

Muzai Innocent

Itachi Weasel (anyone who didn't know that should be shot)

Naruto is an idiot so he took the words for face value in this story and thus the interesting last section of this chapter wherein Naruto screams random things about innocent and weasel. Good times.


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own Naruto, get it? Got it? Good!

Oh, the song that Muzai sings is titled "The Bitch Of Living" and it's from the musical "Spring Awakening" it's a great musical, you should all go see it! (As long as you don't mind sex scenes…live…on stage…)

Uh…well…hi?

Oh, in case you missed it in the last chapter: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE NARUTO MANGA, PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS.

Thank you. 0:)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a white room.

Check for possible enemies: none in sight.

Check for mobility: wrists handcuffed to side railings of the bed.

There was an IV in my right wrist, I couldn't reach it with my left hand so I bent down and removed it with my teeth. It hurt a little and bled, but nothing I couldn't deal with.

Check for possible escape routs from enemy territory: one locked door, no windows. Walls? Reinforced steel.

Check for signs of Itachi-sama: Not within visible range.

Conclusion: I had been apprehended by enemies that were aware of at least some of my abilities and therefore were taking precautions.

Check for security: Cameras, microphones. Blind spots? None.

Damn it. Okay, remain calm.

"Uchiha Muzai."

I looked up, a speaker that I had somehow missed during my initial scan was mounted on the wall opposite my bed, "Well, since you seem to know who I am, tell me who it is I'm speaking to."

"The Hokage."

The third Hokage is dead, killed by Orochimaru during a joint attack on Konoha by Suna and Oto that took place at the last Chunnin Exams. Therefore they have already chosen the fifth, and a woman at that, so…

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three months."

Three months? Sounds about right: How long it would take for Itachi-sama's jutsu to wear off without his command.

"You kept me alive."

"It would appear that way."

"Why?"

"We have a few questions for you."

Questions? Good, questions can lead to answers.

"I won't answer any questions unless we make a deal."

"What's that?"

"For every question of yours that I answer you must answer one of mine."

"Fine, but that means you owe me two answers."

"Only one, actually."

"Why's that?"

"I've asked two questions: how long I've been asleep and 'why'? And you've asked two: 'what's that?' and 'why's that?'."

I could hear her grinding her teeth through the speaker, "Fine, I'll go first: Where are the Akatsuki?"

Going straight to the point, hm? "I don't know, I've been asleep for three months and they're always on the move." I grinned, "What's your name?"

"Tsunade."

Tsunade of the Sannin: Super strength, healing, afraid of blood.

"What do the Akatsuki plan to do with Naruto?"

"Remove the Kyuubi from his body. What was in the IV?"

"The basics to keep a human alive and well. Why do they want the Kyuubi?"

"Beats me, Itachi-sama said it wasn't any of my concern." I paused, scrambling for a question that I could use to my advantage. I thought back to before I was put to sleep, "Who was the boy I fought, the one with the Sharingan?"

"Your brother."

"Not good enough, my only family is Itachi-sama."

"He's your twin brother, Uchiha Sasuke. We have the genetic tests to prove it, too."

An opening. "I don't believe you."

"You want to see?"

"Yes. And that was another question. Where are my clothes?" I was dressed in a standard hospital gown; the only thing of my own was the collar around my neck.

"In the evidence room. Why couldn't we remove that collar?"

I tried to touch the black collar that Itachi-sama had given me but the handcuffs stopped my movements. Instead, I remembered it from memory, because how could I forget? The tag was red with the design of the Mangekyou Sharingan carved into it and hanging from a black leather strip around my throat, "Ownership Jutsu. Only someone with the Mangekyou can remove it."

She waited.

"I don't have anymore questions. You can go away now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That little brat! I swear to god, I'll kill her! I felt like banging my head against the desk in the surveillance room that adjoined our captive's but couldn't because of the two ANBU staring at me.

I could practically hear what they were thinking, _"Did Tsunade-sama just get told off by a twelve-year-old?" _

"Keep a close eye on her!" I yelled as I opened the door and stormed out of the room.

It was unfortunate timing because at that exact moment the other Uchiha brat was about to come in for his weekly visit.

"Hokage-sama," he nodded curtly, moving to walk through the doorway.

Having no other plausible course of action, I purposefully blocked his way, "Actually, Sasuke, we were thinking about not allowing visitors anymore."

He stared at me, those eerie dark eyes like bottomless pits, "Why? You were the one who suggested that I visit, hoping my voice might wake her up…"

He was cut off by one of the ANBU yelling, "Hokage-sama, we have a problem! She just broke the restraints!"

God. Damn. It.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Sasuke's eyes turned crimson with the Sharingan. He raced past me, into the surveillance room. I walked in, there was no use stopping him now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's awake."

Kisame turned to glance at me from the tree he was leaning against, "You sure?"

"Yes, I felt the justu snap just now. It lasted less time than I'd hoped it would."

"So what do we do now?"

"We continue as planned."

"You mean we're not going to get her?"

Get her, save her from being exposed to the horrors that are in the real world…yes, please, of all the things I want to do right now it's to protect her from that!

"No, we're not. She needs to learn how to survive without me."

My partner looked at me, scrutinizing my every move. I couldn't help but feel that he knew how I itched to retrieve her; he was, after all, the only person in the world who knew the real reason why I trained her to follow me like a puppy.

"Besides, the whole purpose of this exercise is to help me develop that jutsu; we'll get her when the time is right."

He nodded, understanding what I meant, my obsession with the jutsu what would allow me to always keep an eye on her, "Of course, Itachi-san."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS ITACHI?!"

A voice boomed through the speaker as I rubbed my raw wrist, it hadn't been too difficult to escape from the handcuffs, just force some extra chakra through them until they reached critical levels and shattered. Stupid of them for not using chakra eating cuffs, even those morons in the land of Snow could afford them.

I felt tears prick my eyes at the mention of his name, where was he? If I'd already broken the restraints it couldn't be _that _difficult to break in here, why hadn't he come to get me yet? He should have felt it the moment the Mangekyou Nemuri no Jutsu wore off…should have been here by now.

Unless he wanted me to prove how strong I was by breaking out myself and meeting him somewhere…

"I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS ITACHI?!" I yelled into the loudspeaker system that hooked up into her room.

She blinked, staring up at the speaker then turning back to her chafed wrist, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't _know_?!"

"It's my turn."

"What?!"

"It's my turn to ask a question, so shut up and listen!" anger laced her voice as she ripped off the covers and stood on wobbly legs for the first time in months.

Tsunade-sama nodded, quietly explaining that they had a deal, "You get a question, and she gets a question…you better respect it if you want an honest answer."

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

She stared at the camera for a long time, "How many people are guarding me?"

"It's my turn to ask a question."

"No it's not. You've already asked three."

I turned to Tsunade-sama who just shrugged and motioned for me to answer, "Four," I ground out between my teeth.

"Is that normal?"

"No."

She nodded, gesturing for me to proceed with my questions, "Where is the Akatsuki hide out?"

"Can't tell you."

"Then I won't answer you next question!" I hissed.

She smirked, "That's fine, I don't have any more." She continued to walk around the room, examining the walls and floor. No doubt she came to the same conclusion anyone else would: the only way out of that room was through the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only way out of my cell was through the door, that much was certain. Now how to break through a door made of reinforced steel with quadruple locks that only opened from the outside? There wasn't even a handle on my side, for god's sake.

I realized with a sigh that I was going to have to resort to _that_ jutsu.

I slumped back on the bed, waiting calmly.

Two hours past, I made sure of it my counting the seconds in my head: all 7200 of them.

"Tsunade? Are you still there?"

No reply came from the speaker across from my bed.

I rolled over, "Never mind, then."

"What is it?" Sasuke's –my brother? - voice came through the speaker.

"It's nothing of importance, just wondering when I get food." There, trap set.

"It's nearly midnight, you'll get breakfast in the morning," came his curt reply.

I nodded, humming a bit to myself. This so-called brother of mine was a true idiot; no wonder Itachi-sama didn't deem him worthy of being his pet. I smiled at the thought, I was the better choice and Itachi-sama knew it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her humming was growing louder…yet softer at the same time and my brain couldn't seem to wrap itself around it. As much as I tried to ignore it, it was inside my head…a soft, steady beat with a sweet underlying melody. She didn't move from her spot on the bed, just lay there humming.

And the ANBU were just as entranced as I was.

"_God, I dreamed there was an angel who could hear me through the wall…_"

He voice was soft and sweet but it still managed to penetrate the walls and seep inside my head.

"_As I cried out like in Latin, 'this is so not life at all,'_" she continued, standing and gracefully walking towards one of the cameras in the room. Only when she was staring directly at us through the screen did I realize that her Sharingan were activated.

"_Help me out, out of this nightmare, then I heard his silver call,_" her crimson eyes were swirling and I couldn't look away, "_He said…_"

And the two ANBU next to me said the lines with her, "_Just give it time kid, I come to one and all._"

"_He said, 'give me that hand, please, and the itch you can't control.'_" The ANBU in the tiger mask reached out and undid all of the locks on the door, letting it swing open. "_'Let me teach you how to handle all the sadness in your soul.'_"

She stepped into the surveillance room, "_'We'll work that silver magic,'_" she removed both the ANBU's kunai pouches without argument, she continued to sing staring straight at me and I couldn't move a muscle.

"_'And we'll aim it at the wall…'_" She strapped the weapons to her own legs.

She pulled two kunai from each pouch, "_He said, 'Love may make you blind, kid, but I wouldn't mind at all!'_"

And blood flew everywhere as each kunai embedded themselves through the ANBU's eyes and into their brains.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that concludes the third chapter!! Wooooooo?


End file.
